Permanent
by X-criss-cross-applesauce-X
Summary: Annabeth has moved all over the country due to her stepmother's job, and is determined not to make any friends or get a boyfriend at Goode because she knows nothing is permanent. But will Percy Jackson, the school's hottie, change that when they're brought together by the school's show choir and production of Grease? No demigods, may be cliche. First story, read and review, please!
1. Brave

_**All rights go to Rick Riordan and Sara Bareilles****.**_

**Summary: Annabeth has moved all over the country due to her stepmother's job, and is determined not to make any friends or get a boyfriend at Goode because she knows nothing is permanent. ****But will Percy Jackson, the school's hottie, change that when they're brought together by the school's glee club and production of Grease? No demigods, may be cliche.**

**Chapter Rating: K**

**Word count: 3,255**

* * *

**_Say what you _****_wanna say,_**

**_And let the words fall out_**

* * *

I take a deep breath as I walk towards the huge double doors of Goode High School. This is my tenth school in eight years. See, my stepmom is this really successful businesswoman who gets job openings _everywhere_. We've been all around the country, from Massachusetts to Tennessee to Arizona.

I've learned not to get too comfortable in a location. Because as soon as I think I've made real friends, we move again. So this year, I'm determined to keep my grades up, make no new friends, and _not_ get a boyfriend.

I adjust my bag on my shoulder.

As soon as I make my way into the building, someone crashes into me from the side. I tumble to the ground, my books hitting the ground and the contents of my bag spilling out onto the floor. I hear a girl laughing.

"Sorry," The voice says, "I wasn't watching where I was going. Here, let me help." A pale hand reaches out and picks up my architecture book.

When I look up I'm met with electric blue eyes lined heavily with black. The girl has short black hair, a black t-shirt that reads, _Death to Barbie, _black ripped skinny jeans, and black combat boots. She has a light splash of freckles across her nose. I guess she's a punkish type.

"Thanks," I mutter as I pick up the last of my things.

"No problem," She says. She studies my face for a moment before saying, "Hey, I don't think I've seen you around. What's your name?"

"Uh, Annabeth," I mumble. "Annabeth Chase. And yeah, I'm new here."

"Cool. I'm Thalia. Want me to show you around? I can go with you to get your schedule."

"Um, no thanks," I tell her, feeling bad as her face falls. "I think I'm getting a guide later. It was nice meeting you, though!" I call as I walk away towards the office. Thalia doesn't follow.

* * *

I thank the woman behind the desk and look at my schedule. Apparently my guide will be some girl named Drew Tanaka.

**_Student Name: Chase, Annabeth M_**

**_Student ID: 10398_**

**_Locker Number: 319_**

**_Locker Combo: 26-8-35_**

**_Schedule: _****Homeroom- Mr. Brunner, Rm. 206**

**Period 1- English, Mr. Blofis, Rm. 216**

**Period 2- Latin, Mr. Brunner, Rm. 203**

**_Break_**

**Period 3- P.E., Coach Hedge, Gym**

**Period 4- Algebra, Mrs. Dodds, Rm. 120**

**_Lunch Break_**

**Period 5- Architecture, Ms. Minerva, Rm. 213**

**Period 6- Geography, Mr. Allen, Rm. 207**

I sigh. My classes are all over the place. At least I got into the architecture class like I wanted to. That's a good thing about Goode- they have different classes than the average high school. I tuck my schedule into my binder and start towards my locker.

Being the new girl, I obviously get many stares as I make my way through the maze of students.I hear a wolf-whistle and glare in the direction of whoever did it. I honestly don't know what's so great about my appearance. Sure, the grey eyes are uncommon, but there's nothing special about blond curls olive skin. A lot of people have that, like my half-brother, Malcolm.

I'm suddenly self-conscious about my appearance. I do a quick once-over of my outfit. A loose white shirt with three feathers on the front, dark jeans, brown combat boots. It's pretty casual, but is something wrong? I shift the weight of my books and keep walking.

_Head high, Annabeth. Head high._

I finally find my locker close to the end of the hall. I put in my lock combination and open the too-small metal door. I shove in my bag and the unneeded books. As I'm about to close my locker I sense a presence next to me, staring. I look up and am met with stunning sea-green eyes. After a quick once-over, I conclude that this dude is _hot. _I'm not usually one stress over boys, but this is an exception. With his lean but muscular build and messy black hair, it's easy to tell that he's got girls flinging themselves at him left and right. I notice that he isn't carrying anything, no bag or books or anything.

"Hey, there," He says. He leans casually against his locker.

"Hello," I say in a small voice. I clear my throat. "Can I help you?"

"What's your name?"

"Annabeth."

"Homeroom?"

"Mr. Brunner."

"New to Goode?"

"Yes."

"Got a boyfriend?"

"Why do you care?" I look around, realizing that everyone has gone to their classes already. We're the only two people in the hallway.

"I asked you a question. It would be polite for you to answer." He says.

"If it makes you shut up, then no, I don't have a boyfriend. I never have."

"Interesting," He muses. "That doesn't seem likely. You sure you're single, Annabelle?"

I glare at him, quickly coming to the conclusion that this boy isn't nearly as amazing as I had hoped. "Positive. And my name is _Annabeth, _not _Annabelle._"

He winks at me. "Sure thing, sweetheart."

I scoff. "I'm going to be late. If you'll excuse me-" I trail off, remembering that I don't know this kid's name.

"Perseus Jackson. Friends call me Percy." He tells me.

"Well then, _Perseus_, I would appreciate it if you would move out of my way so I can get to class." I start to make my way around him but his other arm shoots out and blocks my path. Now he's got an arm on the lockers on either side of me, making me unable to leave.

"Just hang on a second, _Annabeth. _I'm not done getting to know you."

My heart is racing. Forget good looks, Percy Jackson is crazy. "Please move," I say quietly.

He smirks. "Come on, sweetheart. What's the difference if you're five minutes late?"

"Go away." I shove him away from me and I sprint away, towards Mr. Brunner's classroom.

* * *

_Goode High School Presents:_

_GREASE!_

_AUDITIONS TODAY!_

_Where: GHS auditorium_

_When: 1:45, after buses leave_

_Song: You decide!_

_HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE!_

I stare at the bright green poster. There is a black and white photo glued to the paper that shows the original Grease cover, with John Trevolta and Olivia Newton-John with their arms around one another, staring at something above them.

Should I audition? I love Grease, and I like to sing, but no one's ever heard me before. This could be a new start for me, a chance to come out of my shell.

_No, Annabeth._

I can't. I'll just move away again. I can't get too comfortable.

Underneath the poster is a white sign-up sheet with about twenty lines for people to sign their names. I see ten names: Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Leo Valdez, Reyna Amirez-Arellano, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Nico di Angelo, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque.

Suddenly a hand with shiny, French-manicured nails reaches in front of me and grabs the pen hanging from the wall. I look at her and see a face clear of blemishes, perfect makeup, and just... fakeness.

The girl has chocolate brown, almond-shaped eyes. Usually the color would be warm and caring, but these mascara-lined eyes shine with coldness and malice that may be hard for other people to pick out, but one quality I inherited from my mother was an important survival skill: reading people. Her long, dark hair frames her face in little ringlets. She wears the Goode high cheerleader uniform. It's a deep green color with white and a large picture of a Greek omega. Underneath she wears a white Underarmor because of the dress code and chilly November air. "Excuse me," she says, though it sounds more like, _"Get out of my way before I get angry"_.

I reluctantly step back, not wanting to make an enemy on my first day. She writes her name on a line in large, elegant cursive. It's extremely tough to decipher with dyslexia. All of those curves and loops throw me off.

She must realize me squinting and smiles, showing her straight, pearly-whites. "Drew Tanaka, hon. Are you new here?"

I nod. I've heard that name. I wrack my brain until I remember where I had seen it. "I'm Annabeth Chase. I think you're my guide."

Her glossy lips twitch downward ever so slightly and she says in a strained voice, "Great! It's so nice to meet you! Basic run-down of Goode— number one is don't try out for a part or solo against me. Since I was a freshman I've been the lead in every musical and play this school has put on. Number two is don't talk to bottom-feeders. Piper McLean, Thalia Grace, Leo Valdez, and basically every other name on that list right there," She points at the sign-up sheet. "Rule number three would be to stay away from Percy Jackson. He's mine. I'm just waiting for him to ask me to Prom. If you follow these rules, you'll be good to go! I've gotta get to lunch. See ya!"

_Are you kidding me?_

That is _not _how you guide someone through a new school.

I'm about to walk away from the sign-up sheet before I hear a familiar voice.

"You have a pretty hard shove, sweetheart," It belongs to none other than Percy Jackson. "Wait. You sing?"

_Perfect, _I think sarcastically, _Just who I wanted to see._

"No." I answer quickly, maybe a little too quickly.

"Really?" He asks.

"Really." I state.

"Then why are you looking at this poster?"

"I'm just… I'm just looking at the different activities." I say, hoping I sound convincing.

"This is the only poster here." I mentally face-palm.

"Uh… yeah. Drew is my guide. She was showing me around." I lie.

"Where is she?"

"Lunch." What's with all these interrogations?

Percy grins. "I like you, Annabeth. I'll sign up if you do." He gestures to the poster.

"I, uh… I don't sing. I already told you that," I say nervously. After that, I add, "You do?"

He shrugs and grabs the pen, scrawling his name onto the line. "I guess. Last call, Annabeth. Make the right decision." He winks and heads to the cafeteria.

I chew on my bottom lip. I finally make a choice and walk away towards lunch.

But not before I write my name underneath Percy Jackson's.

* * *

I walk into the auditorium nervously, fiddling with the straps on my bag. There are way more that twenty kids here.

I see kids from the youngest age eligible to join (sophomores) to the oldest (seniors). There's geeks, cheerleaders, and people of all shapes and sizes.

I see that girl, Thalia, laughing with a group of about five or six other kids. I also see Drew filing her nails and fixing her hair while talking to three other girls in similar clothing. Finally, there's Percy Jackson and his trio. He's talking with a pale, younger-looking boy dressed in all black. The other is a lanky kid on crutches with reddish-orange hair and a wispy goatee.

I decide to sit alone next to the window. I take out my homework to hopefully get some of it done.

After a while, my ADHD gets the better of me. I put away my Calculus worksheet and hear my name called. Or at least, a name referring to me. "Hey, blondie!"

I turn around to see Thalia motioning for me to sit with her. I hesitate, but then decide talking to them would be better than being bored.

Once I get there, she smiles. "Hi! Nice to see you again! Have you net my friends?"

I shake my head. She turns and points to the beautiful girl with choppy brown hair braided down the side and eyes shifting through different colors. I'm pretty sure she's in my Latin and English classes. "Piper McLean. Her dad's Tristan McLean, the movie star. Don't talk too much about that though. She gets embarrassed."

The girl waves. "Hi, there."

"Leo Valdez," Thalia points to the small Latino boy who keeps fidgeting with his army jacket. I think I saw him in algebra. "He's completely insane and we all think he's pyro. He doesn't really act or sing, just works on lights and mechanics."

He flashes me a peace sign. "'Sup?"

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," The redhead with paint-splattered jeans who I think is in my Latin class also. "Her dad is William Dare. He destroys the environment. She's really artistic and outgoing. She sings, acts, and helps make the set."

"Hello," Said girl smiles at me. "Before you start judging, I hate what my dad does."

"Reyna Avila Amirez-Arellano," The tough-looking girl with dark hair and calculating dark eyes from Chemistry and English. She holds herself almost regally. "She can take you to the ground in a second. Came from a rivaling glee club."

Thalia gestures to the heavy Asian kid. "Frank Zhang. Chinese-Canadian kid. His grandmother is really strict. He hates fire and is definitely the _'can't we all just get along?'_ kid in the group. He's a big softy. Again, doesn't really sing. He's a great actor, though."

He smiles shyly at me.

"That's his girlfriend, Hazel," Thalia nods to a petite African-American girl with curly hair. Her purple shirt has a picture of a horse on it. She wears a baggy denim jacket. "Both she and Frank are from the same glee club as Reyna. Hazel's the youngest of us all. She's a freshman but still has killer pipes. That's why she's here."

She gives me a small smile before quickly turning toward the front of the room.

"Juniper Woods is the nature freak," That's the girl with the amber hair, the tips dyed a pretty green color. "She's crushing on Grover over there, the guy with the red hair talking to Percy."

The girl blushes... wait, is it natural to get a green tint when you blush? "Hi. Don't listen to Thalia. She makes up these scenarios in her head."

"Finally," Thalia says, rolling her eyes at Juniper. "is Jason Grace. Unfortunately my brother."

This kid has close cropped blond hair and rugged features. His sky blue eyes shine with leadership. He has a small scar on his upper lip. "Hi."

I wave to all of Thalia's friends. She opens her mouth but the teacher, Mr. Beckendorf, walks in.

"Hello, students!" He calls. "I'm so happy to see your smiling faces! But some of you won't be smiling after this. I'm cutting people this year. I only need a few extras. There's about sixty of you here. No pressure! Shall we start with some warm-ups? Oh, and by the way to you newbies: don't call me Mr. Beckendorf. It's just Beckendorf, okay?"

We all head over to the piano and repeat some notes. He then sorts us into the voice groups: Soprano, mezzo-soprano, and contralto for girls and countertenor, tenor, baritone, and bass for boys.

I lined up in the mezzo-soprano area with Thalia, Reyna, Piper, Rachel, and many other girls whom I didn't know. Drew and her phonies went to sopranos along with Juniper. Hazel was sorted into the contralto section, which surprises me since she's so small. It's hard to believe that such a deep voice can come from such a small girl.

Percy, Grover, Nico, Leo, and Jason go to the baritone section with most of the other boys while Frank iss alone at bass. There were no tenors and only two countertenors. There were about four basses altogether.

Over the next half hour, Beckendorf has worked with each group and it's time to start singing. He gives us all five minutes to think of a song to cut down to a minute and a half and perform. I frown. there's so many to choose from. I finally decide on _Brave _by Sara Bareilles. Not the best choice, but it's easy to shorten. As soon as I finish formulating the renovated song in my head, it's time for people to begin singing. Drew is fist, naturally, with a (admittedly) well-sung version of _Before He Cheats _by Carrie Underwood.

After a few kids (I forget their names now) and everyone from the group I've been talking to go, it's my turn. I take a deep breath, and take a large gulp of water. As I make my way to the stage, I can feel all eyes on me. It's quite nerve-racking.

"What song will you be singing for us today?" Asks Beckendorf.

"Um," I clear my throat. On the stage, my voice sounds small. I speak up louder, "Um, I'll be singing _Brave. _By Sara Bareilles."

He nods and the band starts. I grab the microphone.

_You can be amazing, _

_You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug_

_You could be the outcast,_

_Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love_

_But I wonder what would happen_

_ If you say what you wanna say,_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly,_

_I wanna see you be brave_

_And since your history of silence_

_Won't do you any good_

_Did you think it would?_

_Let your words be anything but empty_

_Why don't you tell them the truth?_

_Say what you wanna say,_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly, _

_I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you wanna say,_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly,_

_I wanna see you be brave_

* * *

**Haiii. I did it guys. I started my FanFiction career with a high school-love story-singing fic.**

**Sorry if it was a little rushed. I was just so excited to get it on here. My new obsession is listening to ****_Glee_**** songs on YouTube. Please don't shoot me for having Percy not call Annabeth 'Wise Girl' yet. They have to get to know each other first. 'Sweetheart' just has to do with his whole image. Also, Beckendorf is a twenty-three year old man. I know. Just roll with me here, okay? It all ties in later.**

**Drew's outfit, if you're interested (instead of saying _Apples _across the front just pretend it has a picture of an omega):**

** www. /product/ cheerleading-uniforms /203503202/**

**This chapter's pretty long, but I'm not sure if this will be the normal length for chapters or what. All of them will be over 2,000 words, I promise. Unless it's a sneak peek. **

**Also, I shortened the song. Literally it took me about thirty seconds. Hope it was okay!**

**So, yeah. Hope you enjoyed! And don't forget:**

**X-apples are delicious-X**

**Please**

**Review.**

**Reviews**

**Make**

**Me **

**Very**

**Happy.**

**If**

**You**

**Review**

**You**

**Will**

**Get**

**Blue**

**Cookies.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Stay

_**All rights go to Rick Riordan and Rihanna****.**_

**Summary: Annabeth has moved all over the country due to her stepmother's job, and is determined not to make any friends or get a boyfriend at Goode because she knows nothing is permanent. But will Percy Jackson, the school's hottie, change that when they're brought together by the school's glee club and production of Grease? No demigods, may be cliche.**

**Chapter Rating: K**

**Word count: 2,455**

* * *

**_Not really sure how to feel about it_**

**_Something in the way you move_**

* * *

Five seconds.

A child has just died from starvation.

Six women have just given birth.

Five seconds. That's how long the silence was in the auditorium once I finished my song. Five seconds of everyone staring. Five seconds for me to wonder what had just happened. Five seconds for my brain to process everyone's blank stares.

"Thank you, Annabeth," Says Beckendorf. "That was very good."

I feel my face heat up. _Was I really that bad? So bad that it was silent? No reaction whatsoever?_

Maybe I'm overreacting. Maybe I was stuck up and expecting a better response. Maybe I'm not as cut out for this as I had hoped.

Or maybe I was just stupid enough to even _think _about trying out.

Face red as a tomato and tears threatening to invade my eyes, I head off the stage, glaring at the floor.

All of the other people who I had talked to earlier wait for me to join them. I take my seat between Thalia and Rachel. I don't say anything for the next three songs. Soon, it's time to leave. I snatch up my bag and hurry out the door, not wanting to stay a moment longer.

"Annabeth!" I hear someone call my name. I whirl around and come face-to-face with Thalia. She grins. "Wanna come with the group to get pizza at the restaurant down the street? Everyone's contributing money, but you don't have to since you didn't know."

I ponder this. I'm really not in the mood for going out, but I want to spend time with my new friends.

_Whoa._

Wait a minute.

_Friends? Oh, no. No, no, no, no, Annabeth! You just met these people today! You can't make friends!_

Then why do I feel like I've been at Goode forever, and these guys have been my friends from the beginning?

I suddenly feel dizzy. I reach into my bag and pull out my water. I take a large gulp and take a deep breath.

"Um," I make a last minute decision, "I... I guess so."

Thalia's smile broadens. "Great! C'mon!" I sigh and follow her over to the group. _Curse my desire to please everyone._ "Good news, guys! Annabeth decided to come with us!"

A chorus of _yeah!_'s and _all right!_'s rings out through the group.

"Annabeth, you'll _love _this place!" Piper says excitedly. "I'm a vegetarian, and they literally have _the _best onion and pepper pizza."

I smile. "Do they have Greek? Or olive?"

"Do they!" Hazel exclaims. "Oh, Annabeth, they have _everything!_"

Everyone agrees. I pull out my phone and text my stepmother:

_Going with a group to get pizza. Be home at 4:00._

It isn't long before I get a response:

_Okay. See you then. Bring leftovers for Matt and Bobby._

I slip my phone back into my pocket and we head out.

* * *

Hazel was right. This place _does _have everything.

We find a spot at the counter and order a large cheese, and a small half-onion and pepper half-olive pizza (for Piper and me).

Also, it turns out my audition was great. Unless they're just being nice. But they all tell me that everyone was 'shocked and awe-struck' by my performance. I doubt it, but go along with it anyway and accept their compliments with a smile.

"Seriously, Annabeth," Rachel says. "You have an _amazing _voice! Are you sure you haven't had lessons? Or you're not some celebrity in disguise?"

"Do I _sound _like any famous pop singer you can think of?" I inquire. I feel uncomfortable and unsure. I'm going against my plan right now.

_C__alm yourself, Annabeth. Just take another deep breath and… socialize._

"Well, not a _known _one, but you will be someday!"

I shake my head. "Do you realize how _unlikely _that is? Don't you know how many people _actually _become famous? There are _so _many talented voices out there who haven't been discovered. I'm not even that good!" I exclaim.

Thalia, who's chugging her Coke, has a spit take. The brown, fizzy mist spews from her mouth and right onto the girl working at the counter in front of us. The girl turns around and we're met with blond hair, braces, and glasses.

"Sorry, Lacy," Thalia apologizes, reading the girl's nametag. The girl _harrumph_s at us and Thalia makes a face. She turns back to me and says, "Seriously though, Annabeth? Not that good?" She snorts. "You're cute, blondie."

Lacy turns around and Thalia rolls her eyes. "Not you."

Jason stifles laughter and Thalia shoots him a glare. "Shut up, Sparky."

"Hey! Not funny!" Jason protests.

"Sure it is," says Leo, grinning. "It's also very fitting, Sparky."

"Only I can call my brother Sparky. And Piper, since she's his future girlfriend." Thalia tells him.

Jason and Piper both blush scarlet. Leo shoots Thalia with his finger gun. "Whatever."

We all laugh at these antics. Even though I've only been here for a day, and as much as I don't want to make friends, this feels... _right. _Like I finally have a _permanent _home.

Permanent.

_Lasting or intending to last or remain unchanged indefinitely; lasting or continuing without interruption._

Is there even such a thing? Life isn't permanent. Friendship isn't permanent. Even _family _isn't always permanent. Look at mine. A stepmother who is constantly absorbed in her work, a father who's never around, and a biological mother whom I've never met. Nothing is permanent.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as the door opens and the bell jingles. We're hit with a blast of cool air. We all turn around and see three boys our age.

It's Grover, Nico, and Percy.

I groan. Can't I get a break from this kid? Thalia whispers something to Juniper, whose eyes flick towards Grover. She blushes that greenish tint again. Hazel, who had been staring at Nico, looks at me. "Why'd you groan like that? Don't like someone from that group?"

I face her. "I had a run-in with Percy earlier. No biggie."

She shrugs and goes back to her pizza. Jason, who is apparently somewhat-friendly with them, waves them over. The trio walks over and takes seats next to us. Jason gives Percy a man-hug thingy, shakes Grover's hand, and nods to Nico. They order a Hawaiian pizza.

Nico gets up from his seat and walks over to Hazel and me. He puts his arm around the petite girl and kisses her cheek. "Hey, sis."

Hazel smiles slightly. "Hi."

"You guys are... siblings?" I ask. "You don't look that much alike. At all."

Nico smirks. "Half-siblings, actually. We have the same father." I nod in understanding. He fixes his dark, obsidian eyes on me. "Are you that new girl Perce was talking about?"

"I'm new, yes. I didn't know he was talking about me."

"You've got a good voice. wouldn't be surprised if they gave you the lead."

I blush. "Thanks."

He turns away and walks back to his buddies. I look at Hazel, who shrugs again. "You obviously did well. Nico doesn't usually give compliments."

I look over at Grover and Juniper, who are talking about some eco-friendly club. Percy sits next to them, looking bored. He notices me and wiggles his eyebrows. I roll my eyes and turn back to my conversation with Reyna about how we would have fought the Trojan War. Soon, I feel a presence behind me. Reyna looks up at whoever it is and smirks at me. "Later, Annabeth." She gets up and goes to sit between Thalia and Piper.

I turn around and see Percy. "What do you want?"

"I came to ask you a question." He sits next to me. I glare at him.

"Then hurry up and ask."

He smiles and shakes his head, looking up at the ceiling. "Oh, Annabeth. You're so feisty. Can you play the piano?" I nod and he continues, " Well I was wondering if you wanted to come with me back to the school. I need help learning all the keys and stuff."

"Why do you want to learn piano?" I inquire.

He shrugs. "Wanted to impress my mom. We have this huge grand piano that we use every year at Thanksgiving and Christmas when we have parties. She's usually the one to play it but she's going to be busy with other stuff. I figured I could take over for her."

I thought for a moment. I didn't think he had a sweet side. "Yeah, I guess. Are we allowed to be in the school?"

He nods. "As long as the principal is there. But Mr. D is always after school on Thursdays."

"Okay," I tell him. I check my phone. It's only 3:15. "We have about forty-five minutes. We should go now. And by the way, you better really need help. If you try anything-"

He chuckles, cutting me off. "I barely know you, Annabeth. Sure I was hitting on you earlier, but I'm not into you," He pauses. Then he grins suggestively. "Yet."

I scoff and slap him on the arm. He winces. "Baby," I say, rolling my eyes.

I get up and grab my bag. "I'm going back to the school with Percy," I tell the group.

Suddenly Nico whoops. "Go Percy!" Hazel reaches over and hits him on the arm while Leo cracks up.

I blush furiously and see that Percy is just looking at him with an amused smile. "Keep on laughing, di Angelo. See where it gets you when you're eighty five and still alone."

We walk out the door and head to the school.

* * *

"No, Percy!" I say, exasperated. "This one is a G, and this one is an F!" I play the keys to show him.

"They all look the same!" He complains. I sigh and check my phone again. It's 3:45 and we're still on basic notes.

Percy is extremely difficult. He has a tiny attention span and keeps getting distracted by every little movement. "Can you play a song?"

"Which one?"

He thinks for a moment. "Do you know how to do _Stay _by Rihanna? I can totally picture you doing that."

I scoff again. "Of course I do!" And I begin to play.

_All along it was a fever_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air_

_Said "Show me something,"_

_He said "If you dare come a little closer."_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Now, tell me now, tell me now_

_Tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_And it takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay_

**It's not much of a life you're living**

**It's not just something you take, it's given**

I'm surprised when Percy begins to sing, but keep playing.

**Round and around and around and around we go**

**Oh, now tell me now, tell me now,**

**Tell me now you know**

**Not really sure how to feel about it**

**Something in the way you move**

**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**

**And it takes me all the way**

**I want you to stay**

_Oooh_

**_The reason I hold on_**

**_Oooh_**

**_'Cause I need this hole gone_**

**_It's funny you're the broken one_**

**_But I'm the only one who needed saving_**

**_'Cause when you never see the light_**

**_It's hard to know which one of us is caving_**

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

**_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_**

**_And it takes me all the way_**

_I want you to stay_

_Stay_

**_I want you to stay_**

_Oooh_

* * *

**Hi, guys! Happy early Thanksgiving! You wanna know what I'm thankful for? Everyone who took the time to read this. It means so much, guys, I can't thank you enough. As of now, this is all the info for reviews, favorites, and alerts/subscriptions:**

**Reviews: 10**

**Favorites: 6**

**Alerts/Subscriptions: 8**

**Seriously, you guys are great! I'm so happy and shocked at this response, especially on a first story! Thank you all so much!**

**Was it okay? Better or worse than the first one?**

**I wanted to answer one review that I got, though. It said:**

_Like this one so far! I'm a total sucker for AU high school fics admittedly though. To be honest, it seems a little High School Musical which isn't a bad thing, but I was just wondering if that's what you're basing it on? Of course, it's just the first chapter, so I could be completely wrong. Drew definitely seemed Sharpay-esc though! Keep it up! And update soon so I can give you a better review next time!_

**No, it isn't based off of High School Musical. I'm sorry if it came across that way but, to be honest, I don't even like High School Musical. No offense to any fans out there! After re-reading it, I realized you were right, though. So I decided to turn Drew into a snobby cheerleader. I'm not being stereotypical to any cheerleaders, though. My best friend is one! I just thought this was the easiest way to go about things. I warned y'all that it would be cliche!**

**One more thing: I know I changed the title and tweaked the summary. Hope you guys don't mind!**

**Anyway, for all you reviewers, cookies for everyone!**

**(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)**

**And yes, they're blue. Just use your imagination! And remember:**

**X-apples are delicious-X**

**Please**

**Review.**

**Reviews**

**Make**

**Me**

**Very**

**Happy.**

**If**

**You**

**Review**

**You**

**Will**

**Get**

**Blue**

**Cookies.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Unconditionally

_**All rights go to Rick Riordan and Katy Perry****.**_

**Summary: Annabeth has moved all over the country due to her stepmother's job, and is determined not to make any friends or get a boyfriend at Goode because she knows nothing is permanent. But will Percy Jackson, the school's hottie, change that when they're brought together by the school's glee club and production of Grease? No demigods, may be cliche.**

**Chapter Rating: Still K**

**Word count: 2,449**

* * *

_**Come just as you are to me**_

_**Don't need apologies**_

* * *

When the song ends, I'm blushing furiously and Percy is grinning.

"Not bad, Annabeth. Not bad." He tells me. I set my gaze to the stage floor and sniffle. I'm getting a cold.

"Thanks," I mumble. "You did pretty well, too."

I gather my bag upon realizing that it's nearly ten of four. My house is only a few minutes from the school, but I prefer to be early. In my hurry, my copy of _The Odyssey _(for my Latin homework) slips out and lands with an echoing _THUD. _I cringe and bend down to pick it up, and it appears Percy has the same idea. Our fingers brush ever so slightly and a small blush creeps up to my cheeks. He smirks as my hand backs away.

"Heavy book," He comments, handing it to me. I mumble an agreement and shove it back into my bag. I grab my grey coat and red scarf and bundle up, Percy doing the same.

We head towards the front door of the school. The trip is silent until we're outside and heading down the long driveway. Our breath appears in small puffs. I turn to face him. "Don't you have a ride?"

"No," He answers. "I'm walking. You?"

"Same," I reply. "What direction are you headed in?"

By now we've reached the end of the driveway. "Left. I'm in the apartment building right around the corner."

"I'm in the one right after it!" I tell him. He grins.

"Nice. So there's just that liquor store, night club, and alleyway before the apartments."

I nod.

"Be careful near there," Percy warns me. "There's a lot of shady men back there. They wouldn't go after me, but a pretty girl like yourself... you know, that's pretty dumb, don't you think? Putting places where people get drunk and a sketchy alleyway next to somewhere people _live?_"

I blush. I know he's warning me, but it seems to be partially a compliment. "Yeah. Seems pretty dumb to me." We cross the street once the flow of traffic has slowed down. We walk along the sidewalk, having little, friendly conversations. Percy's actually a really nice guy, not some random creep who hits on every girl in sight.

As it turns out, he too has ADHD and dyslexia. His father left him and his mother after he was born. Apparently a few years later his mom married some guy named Gabe, whom Percy had, supposedly very accurately, nicknamed Smelly Gabe. He hit her occasionally, and was very insulting and said nasty things to them both. "She kicked him out when I was twelve," Percy informed me. "Nobody's ever heard from him since then." Also, Mr. Blofis, my English teacher, is Percy's _new _stepfather.

I tell him my story, about how _my _mother left when I was born, how I was diagnosed with the two disabilities, and how my dad remarried a business woman with two sons, and now we move all around the country.

By the time I finish, we've arrived at my building. Percy walks me up to the door. I face him. "Thanks for walking with me. It was nice getting to know you."

"You, too," Percy says, smiling. "Hey, thanks for trying to help me learn piano. You're really good. I was wondering if, uh, you wanted to come to the Christmas party my mom and I have each year? You could play the piano and sing. I'm sure people would love to hear you."

I ponder this. I've already given up on my plan. The people here are just too damn nice. "I'll see if I'm available. Is it a formal party?"

"Ish. Just wear something nice but casual. No need for a dress or anything."

I nod in understanding. "Okay. I'll definitely think about it."

His face lights up. "Great! See you tomorrow, Annabeth. Our roles will probably be posted. Beckendorf is quick with that stuff."

I smile back. "Good to know. Thanks, Percy. See you tomorrow."

"Oh, Annabeth, one more thing!"

"What?"

"Can I have your number? Just so, you know, I can send you details about the whole... Christmas thing?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Details, eh?"

He nods and chews on his bottom lip, which I find extremely cute and sexy all rolled into one.

_Stop it! You're already going against your plan! Don't start falling for him!_

I internally sigh. "Sure. It's..."

Once he gets my number, he seems content. He gives me a wave and heads down the stairs and walks to his apartment building next door. I walk through the building's doors and head towards the elevator, pressing the _up _button and waiting.

The doors slide open after a little bit and a few people dressed in suits step out, chatting to one another or on their Bluetooths. Or woult it be Blueteeth? I don't know.

Anyway, I step through the doors, holding them open for a very pretty young woman pushing a stroller. The baby inside is asleep, his tiny mouth opened and a small trail of drool spilling from the corner. He's bundled up in a few blankets and wore a little hat. His mocha colored skin indicates that he's biracial. The father must be African-American. I smile.

The woman glances at me and smiles as well. "This is Charles, or Charlie for short. He's named after his father."

"He's adorable," I say.

"Thank you," She says. She uses her fingers to comb her dark hair out of her blue eyes. "I'm hoping he's as musically gifted as his father. He- the father- is a high school music teacher and he runs the glee club. Or show choir, whatever you want to call it."

Suddenly, something clicked. "Charles... Beckendorf?" I ask the woman.

"Yes," She says, slightly skeptical. "You know him?"

I smile. "Yeah, I do, actually. I auditioned for Grease, he's the director, right? I go to Goode High School."

"Oh, yes!" She exclaims. "What's your name, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase," I tell her. "I'm new here."

She clicks her tongue, deep in thought. "Chase... Annabeth, you said?" I nod. "I think he did mention you. He said you have a real gift."

I blush. "He said that?"

She nods, giving a small _mm hmm. _Then, her head snaps up to look at me. "Oh, dear," She exclaims. "Where are my manners? I'm Silena, Charlie- ehrm- Beckendorf's wife."

I give a small laugh and shake her outstretched hand. "So, you live here?"

She shakes her head. "No, no. My father does, though. I'm on my way to visit him now."

_Ding!_

The elevator doors slide open and she turns to me. "Well, I'm off. This is his floor. It was very nice meeting you, Annabeth."

"You, too," I smile. "Have a nice day!"

"Thank you," She calls. I hear her say, _"So polite; don't see that every day."_

I smile as the doors close. The rest of the ride is short, considering I'm only the next floor up. I speed walk the rest of the way to my apartment upon realizing I'm five minutes late. I fumble around in my bag for the key and pull it out right as I'm stopping in front of the door. I slide the key into the hole and unlock the door, walking in.

"Dad?" I call. "Susan? Anyone home?"

"Annie!" I hear my brothers call simultaneously. I barely have my bag on the table before I'm crashed into by the identical nine-year-olds.

"Whoa!" I exclaim. "Careful Matthew, Bobby! You almost knocked me over!"

"Sorry, Annie," Says Bobby. He's, like, barely half an inch shorter than Matthew and a little less lean and athletic-looking. Those are the only differences.

"Yeah, sorry." Echoes Matthew.

"It's alright," I smile. "But what did I say about calling me Annie?" I ruffle their hair and they begin to groan and complain, _"Annie! We just got them un-messy!" _or, _"Okay, okay! Watch the hair!"_

I chuckle a bit and send them off to play with their Legos. They're working on building this huge empire in the office. It's actually pretty good. I'm their 'head architect'.

Once they leave, my stepmother enters the room, struggling to hold the four boxes of stuff from the old house. I rush over and take a few to lghten the burden. "Watch it, Susan, you'll kill your back!"

Susan, my stepmother, is this petite woman, only around 5'2". She's of Asian descent, with almond-shaped eyes and medium-length dark hair that's usually up in a bun, and brown eyes. Somehow, neither Bobby nor Matthew inherited much from her. They wound up with my dad's unruly dirty blond hair and tanned skin. They _do _have brown eyes, though. Then again, so does my father. So, yeah. Really nothing from Susan.

Anyway, She peers at me over the two boxes. "Thank you, Annabeth. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I mumble a quick _"Yup." _and carry the boxes out into the kitchen, placing them next to the refrigerator.

Susan places hers next to them and exhales deeply. "Well, that's all for today. I've finished the living room and dining room, and all of the bathrooms in the three rooms are clean."

I walk over to the sink and wash the dust off my hands. "Where's my dad?"

She sighs, knowing her attempt at a real conversation with me had failed. "He's not home right now, Annie."

"It's Annabeth," I mutter. "I'm getting in the shower. I feel gross."

Before she can say anything else, I'm in the bathroom. I quickly undress and step into the hot water and sigh, content.

I take time to think about my first day at Goode. I'm a little mad at myself for making friends. I said I wouldn't. They're all so _nice, _though. I got along great with the girls, and the boys were pretty cool, too. Then there's Percy Jackson.

Gods, I don't even know what to think about him.

One minute he's being a creep and trying to hit on me in the hallway, the next we're joking around like we're best buds. He has an _amazing _voice and, I won't lie, he's super hot. We clicked pretty quickly, having similar family history. I just don't know.

By the time I'm out of the shower, it's been a good twenty minutes. I turn off the water and wrap a towel around myself. I head to my room (which is connected to my bathroom) and get changed into sweats and an old track and field t-shirt. I comb through my hair and play my music.

Katy Perry's new song, _Unconditionally, _comes on and it reminds me of Silena, Beckendorf, and their son Charlie for some reason. Maybe it's because the song isn't necessarily about a relationship between a boy and girl, even though it could be, but it could also be about a mother's love for her child for example. I can't help singing along.

_Oh no, did I get too close?_

_Oh, did I almost see?_

_What's really on the inside_

_All your insecurities_

_All the dirty laundry_

_Never made me blink one time_

_Unconditional,_

_Unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear, now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_Come just as you are to me_

_Don't need apologies_

_Know you are worthy_

_I'll take your bad days with your good_

_Walk through the storm, I would_

_I do it all because I love you_

_I love you_

_Unconditional,_

_Unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear, now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_So open up your heart and just let it begin,_

_Open up your heart and just let it begin,_

_Open up your heart and just let it begin,_

_Open up your heart_

_Acceptance is the key_

_To be truly free_

_Unconditional,_

_Unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear, now_

_Let go and just be free_

_'Cause I will love you unconditionally_

_I will love you_

_I will love you_

_Unconditionally_

* * *

**Heh, heh. Cliché, right? Whatever. Beckendorf and Silena have a child, yes. I just felt like it, I guess. Meh.**

**Guess what? I fainted yesterday! I'm dead serious! My friend slept over and we were exhausted, so in the morning when her mom was picking her up we were in front of the TV. I got up to say goodbye, but got really lightheaded. Next thing I know I'm on the ground, face-first, saying _"Owww."_**

**And so now I have a cut lip (from my braces), a ****rug burn on my chin, a bruised knee, and two sprained fingers. Gym will be interesting. Nah, it won't be that bad. **

**So how was your Christmas? How did you celebrate? Did you get anything good? I got the boots I wanted, a scarf, and a bunch of clothes and gift cards. OH, and a new soccer ball! Whoop whoop!**

**Anyway, thanks again to all my reviewers and anyone who favorited/added to your alerts list! It means so much! There's officially been 10 reviews per chapter! I'm just absolutely blown away. I mean, this is my first story! I'm _so _pleased and ecstatic. Here are the stats:**

**Reviews: 21**

**Favorites: 11**

**Alerts/Subscriptions: 18**

**Eeek! You guys rule! Cookies for my reviewers!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**The feedback is so amazing. Keep 'em coming, and don't forget:**

**X-apples are delicious-X**

**Please**

**Review.**

**Reviews**

**Make**

**Me**

**Very**

**Happy.**

**If**

**You**

**Review**

**You**

**Will**

**Get **

**Blue**

**Cookies.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Mean

_**All rights go to Rick Riordan and Taylor Swift****.**_

**Summary: Annabeth has moved all over the country due to her stepmother's job, and is determined not to make any friends or get a boyfriend at Goode because she knows nothing is permanent. ****But will Percy Jackson, the school's hottie, change that when they're brought together by the school's glee club and production of Grease? No demigods, may be cliche.**

**Chapter Rating: K plus, for a little bit of language, nothing huge**

**Word count: 2, 590**

* * *

**_Some day I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_**

**_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_**

* * *

"Annabeth!" I hear someone call my name and I'm rammed into by someone, nearly dropping my lunch tray. I'm met with frizzy red hair, bright green eyes, and a freckled face.

"Rachel," I groan. What's up with everyone crashing into me? "What do you need?"

She grins. "Beckendorf has our roles up."

My eyes widen and I smile. We rush out of the cafeteria, dumping our trays in the trash on our way out. The food's gross, anyway. I'm not missing anything.

It was the Friday of my first week, four days since I had met my friends. I sit with them at lunch now, hang out with the girls, and joke around with the boys. Percy and I have gotten closer as well, except he doesn't really socialize with my group at school. But we do talk in Latin, which is good.

Rachel grabs my wrist and drags me to the front office, where there's a paper hanging on the wall and the secretary is trying to hoard off the mob of anxious teens. "Everybody get back!" She barks, but nobody listens.

Rachel drags me through the sea of bodies, elbowing her way to the front. People complain and shout insults, but she ignores them. Rachel's good at blocking people out like that. We rush up to the paper and search for our names.

"Ooh!" She exclaims. "I got the part I wanted! Patty Simcox!"

I smile. "Congrats, Rachel!"

I look at the paper for myself and my eyes widen.

_**GREASE **_**Roles**

**Danny Zuko: Percy Jackson**

**Sandy Olsson: Annabeth Chase**

_**PINK LADIES:**_

**Betty Rizzo: Drew Tanaka**

**Frenchy: Piper McLean**

**Jan: Thalia Grace**

**Marty Maraschino: Hazel Levesque**

_**T BIRDS:**_

**Kenickie: Nico di Angelo**

**Doody: Leo Valdez**

**Roger "Putzie": Jason Grace**

**Sonny la Tierri: Frank Zhang**

There are plenty other names listed as well. Juniper is the waitress who advises Frenchy to drop out of beauty school, and Reyna got the role of Charlene di Gregorio, or "Cha-Cha", which I find quite funny. Leo will be mad, though. Even though he sang, he didn't want a part. But I can still picture him as Doody. Rachel, of course, landed her Patty Simcox role, and Grover is the teen angel from the song _Beauty School Dropout. _

"Wow, Annabeth!" Rachel exclaims. "You got the lead! You beat Drew!"

"'Scuse me, coming through, MOVE IT!" Comes the annoying voice of said nasty cheerleader, trailed by two of her equally annoying cronies, Kelli and Tammi. We call those two _'the man-eaters'_. And for good reason, too.

Rachel and I move to the side as Drew pushes past us, Rachel smirking and I with panic in my eyes. Drew will be furious with me!

The crowd is silent as her long, acrylic nailed finger slides up and down the paper. Her eyes are squinting as she searches for her name. Her finger finally locates it and her eyes flash. "Betty. Rizzo," She says, clearly angry. "_Betty Rizzo? _The one who gets _pregnant? _What the- who-" She whips around to face me and her eyes narrow. "You. New girl. How the _hell _did you get the lead? What did you say to Beckendorf? How did you convince him?"

"I- I-" I stutter. "I didn't do anything! I had no idea he would cast me as the lead. I-"

She takes a menacing step towards me. I gather my nerves, though, and hold my head higher.

"You think you can just walk in here all _'Oh look at me, I'm so smart! I'm so talented! I'm so perfect!'" _She says in a high-pitched imitation of my voice. "You think you can just come over and snatch my part away from me? You think you can just swoop in and get Percy Jackson all to yourself?"

I blink. "What do you mean? About Percy? Is that what this is about, Drew? You think I'm in this for Percy?"

Her eyes dart around nervously, but she regains composure. "Why wouldn't you be? I mean, every girl in school is after him. Including Red over there," She nods her head towards Rachel, who blushes and becomes interested in her shoes. I notice Percy, Nico, and the rest of my friends creep around the back, watching every move and listening to every word we say.

I feel my gaze harden as I turn my attention back to Drew. "Look, I'm _not _doing this for some boy's attention! I'm not going to argue with you, Drew. It's just a play, and it's just a role. The world won't end just because you didn't get the lead. Yes, you're talented. I won't deny that. But seriously, if anyone did this to get Percy's attention, it would be _you. _You're obsessed with the kid. Just leave him alone and get on with your life. He'd be a fool to fall for someone with your attitude."

Drew steps forward and raises her hand. I hear a loud _CRACK _and feel a stinging sensation in my cheek. That little _witch _(I'll be nice here) just slapped me! I inhale deeply. The whole crowd of students just stares at Drew and me with wide eyes. Suddenly Percy surges forward and grabs my wrist, pulling me from the scene before I can make any rash decisions and slap her back, only ten times harder. Rachel follows the two of us, mouthing _'Wow'. _

I turn to glare at Drew, who is glaring at Percy and I. The crowd, though still in shock, begins to disperse. I'm surprised no teachers saw this. Maybe it's better that way, though. We'd all be screwed if they found out.

Once everyone is gone, I turn to face Percy, clutching my cheek. His friends and my friends all watch intently. Percy radiates anger, though not directed at me. I can tell he's trying to remain calm, but he's still downright _scary _when he's mad.

"Why did you pull me away, Percy? Now I look weak!"

"That doesn't matter, Annabeth!" He counters. "I was saving you from getting into trouble."

"You should've let me finish," I mumble. "I can hit her ten times harder than what she just hit me with."

Percy takes my hand and gently pulls it away from my cheek, scrutinizing my, for lack of better terms, injury. "There's a pretty big mark there, Annabeth. Drew may be prissy and seem weak, but she can hurt someone. She'll have some lovestruck boy do it for her if she needs to. She has a way with words. She can convince people to do things, like your friend Piper. I don't want you getting hurt. She's put a girl in the _hospital _before."

"I can handle her," I say defiantly. "I'm strong."

"I'm not doubting that you are," His voice softens. "But please. Just _try _to put up with her."

I sigh and nod. "Okay. I'll try."

"Come on, Annie," Thalia says, pulling me towards the bathrooms. "Let's get some cold water on that."

Piper, Hazel, Rachel, Reyna, and Juniper follow us and all the boys begin conversing with one another.

We enter the bathroom and I immediately head to the sinks and mirrors.

"I'm telling you, Annabeth, you are _not _a force to be reckoned with," Rachel tells me. "Don't listen to Percy. You're so well-spoken, and I'm sure you could take down anyone in a fight."

Piper comes over with a few crumpled up paper towels and hands them to me. I thank her and run the towels under the water. "Uh, thanks Rachel," I say, running my fingers over the red finger marks in the mirror. I press the soggy mess to my face. I notice some scratch marks as well from Drew's nails.

She smiles a bit. She still seems embarrassed about what Drew had said. "Is it true?" I ask. "Do you have a crush on Percy?"

She shrugs. "I dunno. Hey, did you finish the Latin homework last night?" She's trying to change the subject. I decide not to press and go with it.

"Yeah, it was easy."

"What did you talk about in the essay?" Reyna asks.

"I wrote about Poseidon and Athena's rivalry," I say. "You know, how they fought over who would be the patron of Athens?"

"I talked about the nature spirits," Juniper tells me.

"I wrote about how Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades defeated the Titans. Did you know that Kronos, the leader, actually _ate _his children?" Thalia says.

"Who didn't know that?" Reyna scoffs. "I wrote about the Trojan War."

We stay in the bathroom like that, just chatting, for all of fifth period. It feels nice. Before I know it, the bell signaling the end of the day has rung and I'm out in the cold air, waiting for Percy to come out of the school.

We've been doing that since the first day, waiting for each other and walking home together. Percy's really sweet and actually a huge dork. Of course, he doesn't show that in school. It always upsets me when girls throw themselves at him, especially Drew. Even though he turns them down, I still feel jealous. Which is pretty dumb. I mean, he _is _my friend. My... very attractive friend.

_No._

I really need to stop thinking like this. I at least want to stay single for now.

But...

What happens after _for now? _Will I change my mind? Will I suddenly decide I want Percy- or some other guy, for that matter- to be my... _boyfriend?_

I sigh. High school is so confusing. For all you middle school-aged kids out there: you think it's bad now. Ha. Just wait a year or two.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I'm snapped back to reality by Percy, in all his glory, with his blue backpack hanging on one shoulder. He's posed casually and boyish with one hand in his pocket and the other perched on his backpack strap. His sea green eyes sparkle with amusement and curiosity.

"These thoughts?" I smirk, tapping my head with my finger. "These thoughts are worth _a_ _lot _more than a penny, Mr. Jackson."

"I'm sure they are." His crooked smile adorns his handsome face. That smile could make any girl fall for him, whether he's a good guy or not.

Thankfully he's a good guy.

We begin walking, chatting in random, irrelevant conversations. Before I know it we're at my apartment and Percy is saying his goodbyes. I return the gesture and head to my apartment.

When I'm inside, I don't even bother to say hello to Susan. I just plop my stuff on the kitchen table, begin my homework, and play the _Pandora Radio _app on my iPod. A Taylor Swift song comes on. I turn it up and, as usual, begin singing to myself. I'm not honestly a huge fan of country music, but the song reminds me so much of Drew it isn't even funny.

_You_

_With your words like knives_

_And your swords and weapons_

_That you use against me_

_You_

_Have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You_

_With your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Calling me out when I'm wounded _

_You_

_Picking on the weaker man_

_You can take me down_

_With just a single blow_

_But you don't know_

_What you don't know_

_Someday, I'll be_

_Living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday, I'll be_

_Big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You_

_With your switching sides and your wildfire lies_

_And you're humiliation_

_You_

_Have pointed out my flaws again_

_As if I don't already see them_

_I walk with my head down, tryin' block you out_

_'Cause I never impress you_

_I j__ust wanna feel okay again_

_I bet you got pushed around_

_Somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now_

_'Cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know_

_What you don't know_

_Someday, I'll be_

_Living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday, I'll be_

_Big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_

_Talkin' over a football game_

_With that same old loud opinion_

_But nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting _

_'Bout the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling 'bout how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean_

_And a liar_

_And pathetic_

_And alone in life_

_And mean_

_But someday, I'll be_

_Living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Yeah_

_Someday, I'll be_

_Big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_Someday, I'll be_

_Living in a big old city_

___And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday, I'll be_

_Big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

* * *

**Surprise! I have decided to give you a celebratory New Year's chapter. Whoop whoop!**

**On a more serious note, I'd like to address something right off the bat here: I know everyone seems OOC. But this is an AU story. Percy _will _have Seaweed Brain moments, though, I promise you that. I'm still kind of developing the plot a little bit and deciding exactly how I'm going to portray each character, so please remain patient as I work out some kinks. **

**Also, that whole _singing to herself _thing sucks. You probably expected something more... original, right? Meh. Couldn't think of much. **

**Anywho, HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**You guys, thank you so, so much for the reviews, faves, and follows. It means so much to me, and I'm so happy you all enjoy this. Here are the current stats:**

**Reviews: 29 **

**Favorites: 19**

**Alerts/Subscriptions: 31**

**Thank you! And happy New Year!**

**BRING IT ON, 2014! SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!**

**clears throat* Yeah. Just had to get that out there.**

**And don't forget:**

**X-apples are delicious-X**

**Please**

**Review.**

**Reviews**

**Make**

**Me**

**Very**

**Happy.**

**If**

**You**

**Review**

**You**

**Will**

**Get **

**Blue**

**Cookies.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
